1. Field of the Invention
I, Richard M. Amendolea, have invented improvements relating to article handling, and more specifically, to an article transporting and escapement device for articles having at least one aperture, or the like, therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Escapement devices have long been used for transporting articles in a controlled manner along a conveying path. Escapement devices typically allow a, predetermined number of articles to be advanced along the conveying path at specific intervals. Escapement devices are commonly used for packaging and controlled delivery of articles to be assembled or selectively worked upon. Essentially, escapement devices are appropriate for any application where continuous controlled delivery of articles is desired. The conveying path is generally formed as a support member which supports an external surface of the workpiece, such as a chute, a conveyor belt, a vibratory plate or the like.
A conventional escapement device includes first and second article stopping mechanisms spaced a set distance apart along the support member defining the conveying path. The first article stopping member will be positioned to engage a leading article along the conveying path to prevent all of the articles following the leading article from being advanced along the conveying path. The second article stopping member will then engage one of the articles along the conveying path spaced a predetermined number of articles from the positioning of the first stopping mechanism. The second stopping mechanism will also prevent all of the articles rearward from its point of engagement from being advanced along the conveying path. The first stopping mechanism is then released allowing a predetermined number of articles up to the engagement point of the second stopping mechanism, to be advanced along the conveying path. Following the conveying of the predetermined number of articles, the first stopping member is again positioned for engagement with the articles to be moved along the conveying path. The second stopping mechanism is then released allowing the article to be advanced until the lead article engages with the first stopping mechanism thereby allowing the conveying process to be repeated. The advancement of the articles along the conveying path may be by gravity feed, vibratory feeder, conveyor belt, air assist, or any known system.
A difficulty exists with current escapement devices operating with apertured articles, such as annular workpieces, where the exterior of the article needs to be accessible, such as for painting, inspecting or other subsequent processing. For example, in many automated assembly operations the assembly device is designed to grip the entire external surface of the article such that a separate article handling device is used to feed the article from the escapement device to the assembly device. In these situations, the separate article handling device is employed to individually grip and orientate the interior of the article to expose the exterior surface thereof. This design of escapement devices results in increased handling time and increased number of article handling components.
An object of my invention is to overcome the aforementioned drawbacks of the prior art and to provide a transporting and escapement device for apertured articles which will support the articles from the interior thereof for transportation along a conveying path. A further object of my invention is to provide an escapement device which is flexible and cost-effective in design. Another object of my invention is to provide a transporting and escapement device which forms an efficient conveying system for articles.
The above objects are achieved with a transporting and escapement device according to my invention. The transporting and escapement device of my invention includes an internal guide member extending along the conveying path and extending through an aperture, or the like, in each article. The guide member will serve to guide the article along the conveying path. The guide member is supported by at least one escapement assembly. Each escapement assembly includes at least two independently operated guide member engaging supports which can selectively engage the guide member at spaced locations along the guide member. At least one support of at least one escapement assembly will be engaged with the guide member at any given time.
The guide member engaging supports structurally support the guide member and may be used to isolate one or more articles for selective transportation along the guide member in a manner analogous to existing escapement devices. For example, to begin a feeding sequence, a leading article may be resting against a first support which is engaged with and supports the guide member. A second support is moved into engagement with the guide member at a spaced location from the first support and will also serve to support the guide member. The second support will also engage an article along the conveying path a predetermined number of articles behind the leading article. The second support may include a distinct separating member for engaging with the articles. The provision of the distinct separating member allows the second support to engage the guide member farther down the guide member along the conveying path than the position of first support is engagement with the guide member. The first support is withdrawn from engagement with the guide member allowing the predetermined number of articles to be advanced along the guide member. Following the advancement of the articles, the first support is again engaged with the guide member. The second support is released from engagement with the guide member allowing the remaining articles to advance along the guide member to the first support with a new leading article. The process can then be repeated as needed with the guide member being continuously supported throughout the process. The advancement of the articles along the guide member may be by gravity feed, vibratory feeder-conveyor belt, air assist, or any known advancement system of combination thereof. Additionally, the guide member may include a powered driving member, such as drive rollers, wheels or a conveyor belt. The power supply for the powered guide member may be built into the guide member, such as a battery. Alternatively, the power supply for the guide member may be through the supports, such as an electrical, pneumatic or hydraulic connection or a mechanical drive connection.
The guide member may also be formed as a hollow or tubular member. The interior of the hollow guide member may be filled with a hot or cold fluid medium which can be used for efficient temperature control of the articles. The hollow guide member could alternatively have holes extending in the direction of article travel to the exterior of the guide member. Compressed air, or the like, may then be used in the hollow interior to advance the articles. The compressed air would exit the hollow interior through the holes and thereby advance the articles.
My invention has particular application as an extended conveying system for articles. The guide member may be extended along the desired path of the product. In an extended conveying system, at least two escapement assemblies would support the extended guide member at spaced locations along the guide member. Essentially, an escapement assembly would be positioned where a guide member support is desired, or where the escapement capabilities (i.e., controlled delivery) is desired, or where both are desired. It is also anticipated that the guide member of the present invention may be used to orientate the article as needed. For example, the guide member may be formed as an ellipse, square or polygon which matches the shape of the aperture in the workpiece. With such an arrangement, changes in the orientation of the guide member, such as by twisting or rotating of the guide member, may be used to properly orientate the article. Alternatively, two or more generally parallel guide members may be used such that changes in the respective positions of the guide members relative to each other may be used to properly orientate the article. Where more than one guide member is used, each support may be adapted to simultaneously engage all of the guide members. The guide member of my invention may also be used to easily gauge wall thickness of an article and to segregate articles.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be clarified in the following description taken together with the attached figures wherein like elements are identified with like reference numerals throughout.